


In Which Zendaya Has No Time For Oblivious Boys In Love

by Jester85



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester85/pseuds/Jester85
Summary: Zendaya is not a stupid woman.





	In Which Zendaya Has No Time For Oblivious Boys In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random snapshot from Zendaya's POV.
> 
> In this, Tom and Haz are not a couple, they just should be. Obviously doesn't sync, timeline-wise, with most other stuff I've written, so probably best just viewed as a stand-alone.

See, the thing is, Zendaya Coleman prides herself on not being a stupid woman.

And because she prides herself on not being a stupid woman, she steadfastly refuses to let herself fall for someone who's plainly already all kinds of gone on somebody else, even if said person seems somehow, mind-bogglingly oblivious to this.

Seriously.  Ain't nobody got time for that.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't fall a little bit in like with Tom working on Homecoming, because seriously, the guy is a puppy in human form and she's not made of stone.

But she gets a hold of herself like the powerful independent woman who don't need no man that she is and puts a brake on catching feelings real quick when she gets a whiff of the singular entity, the all-consuming black hole of pure nauseating sap from which no light escapes, that is Tom&Haz.

An entity that somehow the two idiots in question seem oblivious to the existence of, as well as she can figure out.

It was hard to make a call at first.  Growing up biracial and later being pegged as a "Disney star" and "TV actress", she knows a thing or two or twelve about being slapped with labels and pegged and navigating your own independent self in this messed-up self-righteous world that has trouble wrapping its head around people who don't fit in its neatly pigeonholed little boxes and checkmarks, and so she grew up with a healthy distaste for labeling or making assumptions about other people.

And she's not the type to assume any two people can't be close without being in love.  She rolls her eyes at tabloid headlines assuming any two moderately famous people who stand within ten feet of each other must be screwing like rabbits and/or madly in love, not least because she's had them written about herself.

So yea, Z doesn't like to assume.

But, _Jesus,_ Tom and Haz make it hard.

At first, it's not that eyebrow-raising.  Sure, they're obviously close, like _really_ close, inseparable really, joined at the hip and seeming to do everything together---seriously, they ride around on a two-seat bicycle, it's like they have some bizarre shared medical condition where they'll die if they're not in each other's immediate vicinity for over an hour---but some friends are just like that, and she also chalks some of it up to Tom being so far away from his family in London and maybe clinging a little to the only familiar face and piece of home he's got here with him in New York, and maybe Haz is a bit of a living comfort pillow for an overwhelmed kid an ocean away from home and starring in the biggest project of his life. 

Hell, it's a big enough deal for her, and she's got like ten lines and mostly lurks in the background being anti-social, so she can only imagine how he feels.

But it just all keeps adding up.  A bunch of little things, no smoking gun by itself, but all piling up into a mountain of evidence that's frankly getting kinda hard to ignore.

Okay, so maybe riding around a two-seat bicycle, or going horseback-riding together even though they're both knowingly allergic to horses, or their pathological need to coordinate their outfits, or Tom making Haz his "personal assistant"---Z can't say that out loud without very in-character air quotes and snort---doesn't prove two BFFs are on the down low.

But then there's the cast movie night, where Tom and Haz sit too close together and share a bowl of popcorn and honestly do what can only be accurately described as _cuddling._

A main course of cuddling, served up with appetizers and side dishes of way too much giggling and gratuitous touching and then she's blinking and looking closer while trying not to be too obvious about it, because _are they holding hands??_

This is not the most bizarre revelation she comes to during her Tom&Haz observations.

The most bizarre one, the one she has trouble even wrapping her brain around, comes when she realizes, despite all her determination to ascertain otherwise, Tom and Haz are not in fact, a couple.

At least not knowingly.  She's still convinced they're basically one by accident and someone just needs to gently break it to them.

But not her, 'cause that shit's just awkward.

For now, she just watches, a little incredulously, as they sit way too close, jammed up against each other on the couch, eyes glued to the screen, bare arms pressed together, seemingly oblivious to the so totally not platonic ways Haz is leaning back into Tom's chest and Tom has Haz's hand clasped in his own and is even comfortingly rubbing circles into it with his thumb as the horror unfolds onscreen, free hands brushing together as they dig for popcorn out of their shared bowl, both of them girlishly giggling hysterically and occasionally turning to glance at each other, sharing the masochistic glee of a horror movie night with looks of such sappy adoration that she's torn between gagging and trying to discreetly snap a pic.

Seriously..... _howwwww are they not together??_

She pops a kernel in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully, eyes glazing over from the movie.  How would one go about breaking it to your co-star and, she thinks, pretty good friend by this point, that _HEY YOU AND YOUR "BEST FRIEND" ARE TOTAL BOYFRIENDS._

_And relationship goals AF, btw.  Seriously, where is a guy who'll look at her like that, and they don't even know what they have.  Ugh.  Boys are so stupid._

Another round of twin giggling breaks out from the couch, and she rolls her eyes as she bites resentfully into the next kernel.

How do you match make two people who are _already freaking together?_

Only thing she knows is, these two better figure out they're absurdly in love soon, because she can't take much more of this.

 


End file.
